Mafia Boss Tsunami
by UmiNight Angel Neko
Summary: Rewritten Version of The Reborn Sky. Join FemTsuna, Tsunami as she goes about her life as future Vongola Decima and the Family she works and lives for, what will happen to our favorite Uke/Seme Boss to be as a girl reborn from our world. Read and find out, Fem27xAll
1. Prologue

**Okay people he's the rewrite version of The Reborn Sky, now known as Mafia Boss Tsunami. I hope you enjoy.**

**Target Zero- Eh!? I'm Reborn!?**

* * *

"WATCH OUT!"

That's the last thing I remember screaming when I died. It'd been a pretty normal day for me; I was an unknown bullied teen girl who loved anime, cosplay, and sweets. I was a lonely girl with no real friends what's so ever, I was usually picked on and known to wear fake smiles. I lived with my single mother in a slightly rundown trailer and we barely had a penny to our names. I was an okay student with no real talent or skill what's so ever, besides drawing anime and cooking. My only faults would have to be my kind attitude, strong sense of justice, level headedness, and child like nature.

So, why did I die you ask?

I had been sitting alone at the park enjoying listening to my favorite anime openings on my phone and reading my favorite manga when it happen. A little boy with scruffy black hair and bright green eyes had been playing a nice game of bounce the ball with his friends when the ball suddenly flew passed him and onto the street. You can pretty much guess from there what happen. I saved the little boys life without much thought of repercussion, I pushed him out of the way of a speeding truck and was hit by said truck instead.

I died instantly.

But it was what happened after my death what really shocked me.

I'd laid in darkness after my death, it was like a deep dark abyss of water and I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt so tired and lonely; the thoughts of what was going to happen to me, and what would become of me had been my only company till suddenly. A bright flash of white light pierced the dark domain, and for the first time in what had felt as an eternity I felt warm and I could open my eyes, I mean I'd felt warm before but this warmth I was feeling that time, it was a warmth that you could only feel from love. Everything then seemed to blur for me, the world around me had been stark white for second before color started to reach my vision in a painful rush. I squinted my eyes and cried out from the pain, but… I heard the cry of a new born infant than; and then suddenly I felt the warmth of a mother's arms around me. "Oh just look at her," I remembered hearing a familiar like voice squeal. My eyes slowly began to open again, the new light still hurting my eyes till slowly they adjusted and I stared up at the familiar face of a Sawada Nana, well a long haired Sawada Nana. Her bright brown eyes filled with endless joy as she smiled down on me, her husband's face, Sawada Iemitsu grinning down at me.

" She's so beautiful! Just like her mama!" Iemitsu cooed as he wiggled a finger under my chin, I giggled loudly it seemed I was still ticklish in this life.

But then it hit me.

'Mama!?' I practically screamed in my mind, the idea of me being two anime characters daughter confusing me to no end. What had happen, why was I a baby, why was Sawada Nana and her husband Iemitsu calling me their daughter, was I Tsuna's sister now, had I been reborn. All these thoughts ran through my mind as my new parents cooed over me.

"What should we name her?" Iemitsu continued to coo as he tickled under my chubby chin some more.

"Hmm, how about Tsunami?" Nana suggested grinning up at her husband with nothing but love.

"Aw, I was thinking about Tsuhime…" Iemitsu childishly pouted as Nana giggled. "But I guess Tsunami is a pretty cute name. What do you think Tsunami?" I only gurgled the best I could to give confirmation, I rather be Tsunami then Tsuhime any day.

It wasn't long before I figured some things out. My name was now Sawada Tsunami. I'm the only daughter of Sawada Iemitsu, and Sawada Nana. I had died in another life where this was a show, and I should have been a boy, and I was now most likely going to grow up being Dame-Tsuna and become Vongola Decima.

Back then I only had one though in mind, why was this happening to me!?


	2. Target 1 -School Day's Begin

**I do not own Khr or the characters; I do own the personality of this fem-Tsuna, but not fem-Tsuna she belongs to… I would think the creator of KHR but even I don't know, maybe the fandom? Please enjoy.**

Since I was reborn life had been, different, I suppose. I got to live the very life my favorite character Tsuna had, and to tell you the truth I liked it. Sure I was Dame-Tsuna or Dame-Nami now; sure I'm still not the brightest crayon in the box, or the most athletic chick to live. But I was still okay with this life; I was used to not having a father around, and enjoyed the brighter mother, Nana compared to my old usually depressed and moody mother. I didn't care what my peers thought of me in truth, unlike the real Tsuna, I was okay with being a Dame. I knew I was good at some things, I wasn't perfect. I was me, I was the new Tsuna, yet I wasn't Tsuna. I wasn't going to let people put me down; even if it hurt and I felt alone I was fine with it. I would play the part of Dame-Tsuna well and would wait for my time to shine. I just had to be patient; you know what they say… Patients is a virtue, and this girl well my patients had down me some good many times.

Four years after my rebirth, I'd gotten used to my daily routine with my mother Nana. It was rare for my father to be home already, but he did try his best. He gave me attention when he wasn't sleeping, and he'd usually try to take mama and me out so we could be a big family. Papa thought I was such a genius, since I could talk properly and read at what they thought was a young age, I guess they had big hopes for me. My papa though, I could see the worry in his eyes. When he noticed how advance I was for a kid, he'd get a look that let me know he thought my sky flames were to blame. But he kept it to himself, just like he kept the mafia out whenever I asked what he did; he kept his worries for me out. I should have seen it coming… "Here let me take her." My father said, easily removing me from strangely familiar dark haired teen's hands, but the rest is but a blur.

(End of Tsunami thought view)

Sawada Tsunami was a Dame sort of girl. She had no talents really, well besides basic homely skills such as cooking and cleaning, and she was a bit on the slow side when it came to math and science. She wasn't athletic and she was mostly picked on by the female and male population at Namimori middle. In truth this led her to be seen as quiet, as she kept to herself away from the rest of the student body. And just as any other day during free period Tsunami sighed as she had been once again soaked by a bucket full of water that had been place on top of the classroom door of the classroom she was in.

"Wow, Dame-Nami. Desperate much," A bunch of girl laughed as they watched the soaked brunette stare down at the puddle of water that was around her.

'At least I wore an undershirt today.' Tsunami thought looking down at her now see through uniform top as her black wife-beater tank top became more visible.

"She still doesn't even have breast."

'I bind them.'

"No wonder she's mistaken as a boy."

'I have long hair, the last time that actually happen was back in kindergarten when I had to cut my hair cause gum got stuck in it.'

"She's defiantly too ugly to be a girl." Ignoring the usually insults Tsunami sighed as she wrapped her arms around her now shivering body as she walked away.

"Oh look she's crying!"

'I'm cold.'

"Gonna cry Dame-Nami?"

'No, I'm gonna leave.' Nami thought ignoring the laughs as she walked away; she really didn't care about those girls. Their pranks already a daily routine she both hated and was used to. 'Their joy in life is making others feel worthless; I just have to ignore them.'

Walking out to the court yard Tsunami sighed in relief when she felt the warm rays of the sun start to dry her cloths. If she was lucky she could probably have her cloths dry by the end of free period.

"Eh? Sawada-chan…?" The familiar voice of the school idol Sasagawa Kyoko snapped Tsunami out of her daze as she looked over at the shocked orangette and her friend Kurokawa Hana, as they both stared at her in shock. "What happen to you?" Kyoko worriedly asked as she noted the water that dripped from the long brunettes hair and cloths.

"Was it Miki and her gang again?" Hana glared as she named the very same group of girls who tended to pick on Tsunami.

Smiling Tsunami nodded, "Yeah, it was them again. They got me when I was leaving the library this time."

"You poor thing do you need some change of clothes," Kyoko asked giving the brunette a worried look as Tsunami only shook her head.

"No, I'm fine. To tell you the truth I've been feeling a bit sick today so I thought I'd go home now."

"In the middle of the day, really Sawada how are you ever gonna catch up in class if you keep leaving school early." Hana scolded both Kyoko and her not wanting the usually quiet girl leave.

"Really, it's alright. Just… please worry about yourselves; I don't need your pity." Tsunami mumbled lastly as she started to walk away a still very concerned and slightly hurt Kyoko watching her leave as her best friend huffed in anger.

"That girl… She really needs some friends to look out for." Hana huffed as Kyoko could only stare in concern at the retreating brunette.

'Sawada-chan…'

(Chibi Nami- At Home)

"I'm home!" Tsunami shouted as she entered her home her mother, Sawada Nana peaking over from the kitchen at her in shock.

"Ara, Tsu-chan what are you doing home so early?"

"Gomen mama, I… I kind of felt sick again." Tsunami explained blushing from the embarrassment of having to lie to her mom.

"Eh, again?" Nana frowned, the fact her daughter was lying obvious from the look on her face. "Tsuna what do you plan to do in the future?"

"I don't know, try and get married be as good a mama as you if I can." Tsunami pouted as she tried to walk passed her mother. 'Be Vongola Decima and try to change the mafia…' Tsunami honestly thought, although she really did want to be normal and be a house wife like her mother, she knew her true destiny. She knew she wouldn't be able to be normal, not for long that is.

"Oh Tsu-chan, I'm not saying you have to go to a good high school or college you know. I just want you to have a bright and happy future just like mama had." Nana tried to explain as she followed her daughter up to her room. "I don't want you to live your entire life bored like you are right now; I want you to live it happily. I want you to feel 'It's great to be alive'!" Nana gushed as her daughter opened her bedroom door. The walls painted between red and blue, her bed sheets orange with yellow and green trimmings, her bedside furniture going between indigo and purple. Her room was quiet colorful and was a well balance between the norm female rooms to the norm male room cloths around the floor, romantic novels piled up in a corner, stuff animals on her bed, school supplies on her desk, games piled by the TV; Yep just a somewhat normal room for a somewhat normal girl.

"I know that mama, but I'm still young I'm sure to start to feel that one of these days." Tsunami responded as she worked herself out of her school top and tank top to reveal her bandages. "For now, I rather enjoy just having a normal boring life don't you."

"Oh my with that attitude it's no wonder you haven't found the one yet." Nana frown as Tsunami turned flushed red as she shrieked in shock.

"Mama!?"

"I want you to find someone for you, who is to you what your papa is for me Tsu-chan, and the first step lies with getting you some bra's instead of those bandages and sports bras and less manly cloths." Nana seemed to slyly gleam as Tsunami chocked on air.

"Mama, no! I want a guy or girl to like me for me, not my looks!?" Tsunami exclaimed as she pulled on her favorite orange 27 hoodie only keeping her school skirt as she switched her black stockings for black short tights. "Besides you might have to get used to the idea that maybe your no good Tsunami might never find love. I mean… just look at me." Tsunami grumbled, holding her arms out for inference.

"Oh Tsu-chan…" Nana sadly smiled, the idea of her daughter being forever alone both saddening and scarring her as she watched her grab a yellow messenger bag from her desk as she looked through her mp3. Forcing on a bright smile the mother hummed to herself as she pulled out a flyer. "Well maybe this will cheer you up. You know how you've been saying you should get a tutor."

"I thought we both agreed that I needed a tutor?" Tsunami questioned with a straight face inwardly smiling as she felt it was time.

"Well tadaa!" Nana cheerfully exclaimed as she held out the flyer to her daughter, "Look what Mama found in the mail today."

"A home tutor service? 'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation; Grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn'." Tsunami read before she smiled. "Wow mom this sounds great, can I really get a tutor like this?" Tsunami weakly asked as she became flushed in the face. 'It's… It's really happening… I might actually become Vongola Decima.' Nami thought though her face revealed that she was more nervous than happy.

"Ciaossu." A familiar voice said making Nami and her mother look down at the infant before them in shock. "I arrived 3 hours early but as a service evaluate you know."

'Reborn…!' Nami thought almost smiling in glee as her mother bent down slightly to get a better look at Reborn.

"Ara, whose kid are you?"

"Hm? I'm Reborn, the home tutor."

"Oh!"

"So you're Reborn-sensei?" Nami blinked calming all her nerves being suppressed as she bent down to Reborns level.

"That's right, and you are Tsuna am I correct?" Reborn asked as he studied the young girl before him as she smiled kindly.

"Um, yes. I am she, but I rather be called by my full name or Nami if it's no trouble."

"Tsu-chan?" Nana blanked confusedly as her daughter smiled up at her.

"Don't worry mama, I don't know why but I feel we can trust Reborn-kun." Nami explained as her mother seemed to become less confused and smile.

"Okay, then I'll just go start dinner."

"Do you need some help?"

"Oh, no, no, you just worry about your studies and clean this room up a bit okay."

"Yes mama." Nami replied as her mother gave her and Reborn a wave before she left the room.

'So this is Sawada Tsunami.' Reborn thought as he watched the young teen start to ignore him as she picked up the small mess in her room, 'Her test scores average out to 17.5 when it comes to mathematics and science, while her literal and language average out between 69.5 and 79.9. She can't even get passed the 3rd level of a vaulting horse or spin on a horizontal bar. She's short even for her age and she tends to be clumsy and overly quiet from what Iemitsu said. So why does it feel like it's all just an act.'

"There, all done." Nami said as she finished placing the last piece of cloths she had into the dirty hamper as she dusted her hands. "I'm sorry you had to come into such a dirty room, it's usually not this bad."

'Not that bad? There was barely anything on the floor or misplace.' Reborn thought eyes narrowing, 'She's organized, yet she still has difficulty getting good grades. People like her usually don't have a hard time keeping their grades high usually due to their easy organization skills, and usually have good time management. She has no friends, and isn't in any clubs, she doesn't even look that slow.'

"Reborn-san," Nami blinked snapping the infant out of his thought. "Why are you here?"

"I thought we already established I was here to tutor you." Reborn replied making the brunette frown.

"Yes. But… there's more to it than just me getting better grades in school, isn't there." Nami seriously asked as she took a seat before Reborn ready to play her part well.

Smirking Reborn nodded as he suddenly assembled a sniper gun out of thin air. "My real job is to make you into a Mafia boss."

Feeling her eyes widens Nami gasped as she covered her mouth, "Wha… what? A… a mafia boss? Me?"

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss."

"But I'm just a kid, not only that I'm a girl. Can a girl really be a mafiosa?!" Nami exclaimed as Reborn pointed his gun at the panicking girl.

"Of course, one of the bosses before you was a woman after all. I'm more surprised though, that you believe me." Reborn questioned as his eyes narrowed at the panicking teen as she jumped up.

"How could I not?! There's Yakuzas aren't there, plus there has to be a reason those Italian politicians fall like fly's to a bug zapper isn't there." Nami quickly covered up making Reborn smirk.

"So you're not as Dame as people say." Reborn started to conclude as he notice the shy nod Nami gave.

"Most people think I'm no good at everything but the truth is I just don't want attention on myself."

"So it is just an act."

"Well sort of... It's more like I can't do my best, I understand just about everything I'm taught in school, but I'm scared since everyone thinks I'm a dame cause of my failure to understand math and science that they'll accuse me of cheating even if I do show improvement." Nami admitted looking making Reborn frown. 'The best of lies always hold truth. As long as I'm mostly honest I won't really have to hide anything.'

"So not many like you, and target you. If you prove to have some skill they push you down and refuse to acknowledge you or your skills, so you're seen as a Dame-Tsunami no matter what." Reborn concluded as Nami nodded.

"Yes, that's pretty much how it is." Nami admitted just as Reborns stomach grumbled. "Oh, you must be starving come I'll show to the kitchen. You'll definitely love my mother's cooking." Nami said reaching out to pick up the small infant only to stop. "Oh, um… Would it be okay if I carried you down the stairs or do you…?" Putting sniper away Reborn smirked as he jumped onto the brunettes head.

"Here's fine. We'll talk more after dinner."

"Okay." Nami quietly answer easily standing up with the infant balanced on her head as she walked out her room and down the stairs.

'So she does have perfect posture. Though she must slouch all the time to hide herself from others,' Reborn thought as he notice how he barely moved as she walked.

"Mama, is dinner done yet." Nami asked as she stepped into the kitchen entrance to see her mother still cooking.

"Ma, gomen Tsu-chan I started a bit later than usual so I won't be done for a bit." Nana smiled sadly as she noted Reborn, "Is Reborn-kun hungry?"

"Um, yeah; But if it won't be that long I'll go with Reborn-kun for a short walk around the block if that's okay." Nami explained as Nana smiled.

"Oh thank you Tsu-chan, be back in ten okay." Nodding Nami quickly grabbed an apple and knife from the kitchen before she walked out the house Reborn still on her head.

"So, do you want some apple slices?" Nami asked as she carefully pealed the apple in her hands.

"Thank you." Reborn politely answered as he was handed a few slices. 'She seems different then what her father said. She was supposed to be quiet and a dame. Yet from what I can see she's neither, she's a loner who keeps others away. She must suffer from the porcupine effect.'

(KHR Pause)

Chibi Nami appears dressed in cute hostess clothes, "Um hello, and welcome to Our Mafia Boss Tsunami intermission. At this moment I will be explaining the Porcupine effect to you dear readers." Chibi Nami clears her throat as a small diagram with Chibi Hibari and Nami appear. "Two people to suffer from the porcupine effect are Hibari Kyoya-kun, and I Sawada Tsunami. The Porcupine effect is called such for its victims are similar to porcupine. When two porcupines interact they unfortunately hurt one another, as such people with the porcupine effect react in many ways for being in this category. For me," Shows her Chibi self hiding from others, "I fear others because I don't want to be hurt so I sometimes push them away or hide from them, but Hibari-san…" Show's diagram of Hibari beating up innocent by standers, "Can't stand the closeness of others so he gets violent, Hibari-san may also suffer from Agoraphobia a fear of public places or open space being crowded. As such Hibari-san becomes violent and like a porcupine will use its defense against others." Chibi Nami sighs, "As such why we call our problem the porcupine affect." Squeaks in fear as she notice an Angry Hibari walking on, "Ah, Hi…Hibari-san! Gomen, I wasn't saying any that to be mean!" Starts running off stage with an angry Hibari close behind, "Don't kill me I'm sorry for being honest!" Reborn appears out of nowhere from a swing.

"Back to the chapter."

(Un-pause)

"Ne, Reborn?"

"What is it?"

"Can, I, could really be a… well a boss. I'm really no good in anything but cooking and cleaning, and I don't think I could possibly be a leader." Nami admitted as she took small bites from her apple slices.

"That's a real loser complex; I suppose you are a Dame-Nami after all." Reborn commented making the brunette pout.

"Oi, you don't have to remi-"

"Sawada-chan!"

'Masaka.' Nami thought as she quickly turned her gaze to a smiling Sasagawa Kyoko as she ran towards her. "Sasagawa-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Oh." Kyoko gasped as she looked up at Reborn. "Kawaii! I didn't know you had a little brother Sawada-chan."

"Yeah, well there's a lot of stuff people don't know about me." Nami mumbled getting a kick from Reborn as he heard her mumble.

"Ciaossu."

"Ne, why is he wearing a suite?"

"Because I'm in the mafia."

"Waaaaah, how cool!" Kyoko squealed as Tsunami sweat dropped.

"Sasagawa-chan wasn't there a reason you called out to me." Nami asked a bit dejected at the fact she was ignored.

"Ah, that's right. I just wanted to know if Sawada-chan would like to hang out with me and Hana tomorrow." Blushing Nami couldn't help but back away from the orangette in shock. She hadn't expected that to be what she wanted to say.

"I, I uh, no! I'm sorry Sasagawa-chan, but I… I have a tutor now, so I'll be really busy from now on with my studies." Nami admitted making the orangette smile sadly.

"I see… I'm sorry for bothering you then. Good luck with your studies I guess, bye?" A slightly dejected Kyoko mumbled.

"Yeah thanks, bye." Nami waved as she kept her eyes to the ground completely shocked at what had just happen. 'I mean I know Tsuna and Kyoko were a love interest paring but I don't want to be friends with Kyoko and risk her getting hurt. But then again... I do want to be want to be friends.'

"You really want to be friends with her don't you Tsuna."

"Wha!" Nami shrieked as she felt Reborn jump off her head before her before he looked up at her, "What are you talking about?! Are you insane, that's Sasagawa Kyoko the school idol, she's Sasagawa Ryohei-senpais little sister and he's the captain of the schools boxing club! Compared to me she's a princess." Nami whispered as tears filled her eyes, "I'm just nobody, if I start to hang out with her the bulling will get worse. I don't want to be close to anyone if they're just gonna get me hurt… It's useless for me to have friends!" Nami shouted freezing as she noticed Reborns gun being pointed to her.

"But you still want a friend." Reborn said as Nami stared down at him. "Die!" Pulling the trigger Nami gasped as she felt the bullet hit her as she slowly fell back.

'I really regretted a lot of things. All my life I wished I had friends…. Am I really going to die again friendless…' Nami thought as she hit the ground slowly, 'What a waste, I wish I could have told Kyoko I really liked her and wanted to be her friend. I should've told her how I felt with my dying will.'

"Kyaaaaa!"

"What happened?!"

Civilians screamed as they noted the dead body of Sawada Tsunami on the floor. Slowly, very slowly Nami's body glowed, her eyes snapping opening with determination as she suddenly stood up cloths ripping off, leaving her in nothing but her orange sports bra and black tight shorts. "**REBORN! I'M GOING TO ASK SASAGAWA KYOKO TO BE MY FRIEND WITH MY DIEING WILL!**" Nami shouted before she ran away towards Kyoko's directions.

"It's dying will time." Reborn said smirking a bit at the fact that his student, who was female, was now running around half naked.

"**RAWR!**" Nami exclaimed as she quickly dodged a delivery man as she crossed the street jumping off the hill side! "**GAH! THIS WONT STOP ME.**" Nami exclaimed bouncing down the hill and off a building fencing as she fell down purposely kicking a boy named Mochida in the process, away from Kyoko.

"**SASAGAWA KYOKO-CHAN!**" Nami exclaimed, "**PLEASE BE MY FRIEND!**" Completely shocked by what had just happen Kyoko shrieked as she ran away from Nami's hand with was reaching out to her shocked figure.

"You bastard!" Nami heard Mochida shout as he prepared to punch her only to stop when he notice who it really was before him. "No… no way. Dame-Tsuna's hot." The boy exclaimed just as the flame vanished from her head. Noting the boys gaze on her chest Nami became flushed as she proceeded to kick to perverts ass into next week.

"HENTAI!"

(Chibi Nami- That night.)

"What the heck happen to me, why did I run after Kyoko half naked in only my sports bra and tights?!" Nami exclaimed as she sat curled up in a corner of her room in tears. "I can't ever get married now."

"Oh hush up and listen Dame-Tsuna. What I shot you with was the Dying Will Bullet. It's a special bullet that works for five minutes to resurrect the person shot with it with Dying will after."

"So you used that bullet so I'd come back to try and befriend Kyoko!"

"That's right the bullet works with the aspect of your regrets."

"So if I didn't regret anything I'd be dead…"

"I am a hitman."

"Why the hell was it even used on me!?" Nami exclaimed as she got in front of Reborn now dressed in her 27 pajama T-shirt. "I was perfectly fine with Kyoko-chan knowing about my true feelings of friendship!"

"Because it's been passed down through the Vongola family, that's why."

"Vongola?"

"That's right I was assigned by the Vongola 9th generation boss to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss. Vongola nono is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the 10th generation." Reborn explained as Nami paled.

"But let me guess, he's kids were taken out."

"Exactly, that only leaves you to be Vongola Decima." Reborn nodded as Nami glared.

"And why's that?"

"The Vongola family's 1st boss retired early and crossed to Japan. That is your great, great, great grandfather so; you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate." Reborn explained as he handed Nami her family's family tree.

"Oh wow, there really was a girl before me." Nami thought as she looked down at the paper.

"Don't worry; I'll make you into a fine mafia boss."

"That's not what I'm worried ab—hey what are you doing on my bed!" Nami exclaimed as Reborn started to get comfortable on her bed.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm going to sleep."

"On my bed! Where am I supposed to sleep?!" Nami glared as Reborn laid back traps set.

"Not my problem, if you interrupt my sleep you'll die."

"Reborn!"

(Reborn- The next day)

Nami frowned as she stared at the classroom door before her. She knew what awaited her; she knew what would happen today now that she had made an idiot of herself the day before. She sighed, 'Let's just get this over with.' Nami thought as she opened the door.

"Here comes panty girl!"

"Hentai!"

"Please be my girl!"

"Lesbian!"

"Confession of love!"

"We heard it all from Mochida."

'What the…!?' Nami though as she heard the insult from each student in the room, 'They think I confessed my love to Kyoko and that I'm gay!' Nami thought as she notice the group of girls who usually bother her snickering.

"I knew there was a reason she was so ugly."

"How dare she ask Kyoko out."

"Slut."

Nami flinched at this, compared to every other insult she had ever had thrown at her. Being called a slut was a new and hurtful one.

"You're so pathetic Dame-Tsuna, like Kyoko would go out with an ugly person like you, let alone a girl." A guy harshly said making Kyoko look up in shame at the brunette but freezing as she noticed the tears in the brunettes eyes. "Are you that desperate for attention?"

"Sawada-chan…"Kyoko mumbled noticing the tears that the others seemed to ignore that fell from Nami's eyes.

"Tsuna." A quiet Yamamoto Takeshi mumbled in shock as he finally got a good look at the brunette, shock and sadness filling him as he notice the tears of pain and fear that ran down her face. The star baseball player had never seen the girl like this. In all his years of being in the same class as the so called no good Tsuna, Yamamoto had always found her quiet and unemotional unless she was forcing on a fake smile such as he. But this… 'Isn't right,' Yamamoto thought his hands tightening into fist.

Turning to run Nami froze as she notice a bunch of Kendo club members looking down at her like hungry wolves. 'Oh no…'

"Whoa, you can't just go home yet."

"Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo."

"St-stay back." Nami stuttered before she screamed in fear as she was hosted up in the air and dragged to the dojo. "HELP ME!"

"Hey!" Yamamoto called out when he noted the pure panic and fear in the brunette's voice, quickly following with half the class and a worried Kyoko and Hana to the schools Dojo.

(Reborn- At the Dojo)

"There you are, you hentai stalker!" A bandaged up Mochida growled as he glared down at the shaking brunette before him. "God may forgive a whore like you but I won't! I will smite you!"

'Something tells me he's more pissed at the fact that I kicked his ass yesterday.' Nami thought still shaken from earlier insults though she was quickly recovering. "Are you still upset cause of the beating I gave you yesterday?" Nami decided to snap, giving the teen a glare. She wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi, she wasn't Dame-Tsuna. She was Sawada Tsunami, Dame-Nami, and she wasn't going to let someone like Mochida call her a whore and beat her down.

"Why you…" Mochida began to growl as Nami smirked in a very cocky manner shocking many.

"I may be a Dame-Nami but I hate lying perverts like you Mochida-Senpai. I know you lied and told everyone I confessed my love to Kyoko-chan when you and I both know it was only a confession of friendship." Nami accused with a pointed finger as many gasped.

"Is that really Dame-Tsuna."

"She seems cooler."

"She's gotta be lying."

"What a manipulative bitch."

Many girls gossiped alongside the boys. Nami sighed knowing full well it would happen as she put her finger down. "You've got some mouth there Sawada. But how's this, we'll play a match of Kendo if you get an ippon you win! If you can't, then I win! The prize is Sasagawa Kyoko!" Mochida exclaimed pointing her sword to the quiet Sasagawa.

"Pri-prize!?" Kyoko and her brother both said as they were both about to blow up.

"NO DEAL!" Nami shouted shocking many as she slammed her hand to the front of her chest. "You though I was hot yesterday half naked right. Well if you win you can have me! Leave Kyoko-chan out of this."

"Tsuna." Yamamoto gasped as many of the student watched on in surprise.

"Sawada-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed trying to reach into the ring for the brunette as she was held back. "Don't do it Tsunami!"

"Huh, so I get you." Mochida smirked as he turned dark hungry orbs over the brunette's body, "How do I know you won't chicken out?"

"That's not my way of life. I may be Dame-Nami or Dame-Tsuna whatever, but when I make a promise…" Nami started to trail off before she gave a determine glare. "I WON'T EVER BREAK IT! JUST LIKE I PROMISE TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! You really think you can win, fine let's go Sawada." Mochida shouted gesturing to his club members to give her, her armor and sword.

"Now hold on!" Nami cut in making the members stop. "I don't trust you Mochida; you have no honor, in either your word or of that of a true man. Hibari-sama!" Nami shouted looking over to the back of the crowd of students at a lone figure. "I Sawada Tsunami beg of you Hibari Kyoya to please proctor this match instead of Mochida's club members." Nami bowed knowing full well that steely grey eyes were on her. 'Mochida a cheat, he's rigged this whole match so he'll win. No one but mama knows that I took basic self defense when I was little. I could win this match without the bullet if it's fair. Please, Hibari-san please help me this once.'

"What!?" Mochida angrily exclaimed as he glared at the bowing brunette, "You can't—"

"Very well Herbivore. I'll be the judge." Hibari replied shocking many as Mochida bit his bottom lip.

'Shit, at least if she has that armor on she be—'

"Yamamoto-san." Nami called out making the baseball star blink as he pointed to himself.

"Can you please bring me a sword? I think the one Mochida wants me to use is far too 'heavy'." Nami hinted as she pointed at the struggling teens behind her as they suddenly dropped the two ton sword from shock and fatigue.

Seeing this Yamamoto grinned at the small girl as he nodded. "Sure Tsuna, just wait here."

'How did she see through my plan?!' Mochida mentally fumed as he growled at how the brunette smugly, in his eyes, took the much lighter sword from Yamamoto. 'She really isn't as stupid as she lets on. But I won't lose.'

"Thank you Yamamoto-san." Nami thanked as the taller teen handed her the sword.

"Haha, no problem Tsuna good luck kay." Yamamoto laughed earning a true smile from the smaller teen. 'Cu-cute.'

"Thank you." Nami thanked, never noticing the small blush that swept through the teens face as she turned to face Mochida. "Alright Mochida. Let's go." Nami glared as the dark haired teen gripped his sword tightly.

"Don't get cocky!" Mochida yelled as he charged at the brunette girl.

'Stay calm. Take deep breaths. Slow your enemy with your mind.' Nami thought before she quickly took a side step to avoid Mochida.

"Why you!?" Mochida growled as he swung his sword wildly at Nami who easily dodged every mood.

"Woa." Hibari smirked watching as the so call Dame-Nami of his school kept a straight face as she dodged Mochida's attacks.

"I can't believe she's doing it."

"No way Dame-Tsuna's actually doing well!"

"Tsuna." Yamamoto gapped staring at the once no good bunny in shock.

'Let him get tired out. Then I can—' "KYA!" Nami shrieked as she suddenly felt her feet be kicked out from under her. 'Crap!'

"Hey that was below the belt." Sasagawa Ryohei shouted as he noticed the poor girl who stood up for his little sister, fall back on the floor.

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada-chan!"

"This is it." Mochida smirked as Nami stared up in shock.

'No!' Nami moved to try and block the attack.

"Why don't you win this game with your Dying will?" Reborn said firing his sniper right at Nami sending her back.

'I'm now leaving this world. What a waste, I should've kept my promise and kicked Mochida's ass so I could have been left alone, and been friends with Kyoko.' Nami thought, 'I could have beat that hentai with my dying will.' She landed with a dud shocking all the teens, '**I'LL DO IT!**' Nami glowed as she suddenly stood up head butting Mochida in the head as her clothes ripped off leaving her in black spandex shorts and her sports bra making many of the boys either blush or have a noise bleed.

"Gah."

"**HYAH!**" Nami shouted as she suddenly started to rip out all of Mochida's hair till there was none left before she stood up with a fistful of hair. "**YOU THINK I'D ONLY GET IPPON I GOT ZEMBU-PON!**" Nami shouted before she gave a stomp on Mochida's man pride. "**AND THAT'S FOR KYOKO-CHAN!**" Nami growled as many of the boys paled as the girls shouted in joy.

"Nami-chan!"

"GOOD WORK!"

"He never did say what you had to hit to get ippon off."

Looking at Hibari, the Skylark smirked as he watched the fierce look the herbivore now had as he raised her flag. "Hn."

"He… Raise her flag…" Many of the students watched as the flame leave Nami's head as Hibari decided to walk away as Nami became flustered as she collapsed on the floor.

"Sawada-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed running over along with Hana, who had some clothes in her hands, as everyone else circled around the embarrass girl.

"Amazing!"

"She actually won!"

"Nami-chan you were so cool!"

"You looked great."

"I have a new found respect for you." Many of the students shouted as Nami became so fluster as she was crowded by many she started to cry as she tried to cover her half naked body.

"No! Get away! Hentai's!"

(Chibi Kyoko- Later)

"Thanks again."Nami sighed as she finished putting on her uniform.

"No problem, it must have been horrible to have all those monkeys ogling you." Hana said as she, and Kyoko stood alongside Nami in the girl's locker room.

"I can never get married." Nami cried, a fountain of tears rolling down her face.

"I could get my onii-chan to marry you." Kyoko teased giggling making Nami shriek with a blush.

"Sasagawa-chan!?"

"What you don't think my brothers good looking?" Kyoko teased as Hana held in a snicker as she noticed the flustered look on Nami's face.

"It's not like that, I mean he's good looking, but I don't, I've never even, gah!" Nami frustrated yelled as she ruffled her long hair. "You're acting like two teasing sisters and were not even friends. Ow!" Nami squeaked as a hard fist landed on her head making her eyes tear up. "Etta…"

"Who says we're not your friend?" Hana snapped as she had hit Nami in the head again. "You may not have noticed Sawada, no Nami, but we actually want to be your friends." Hana glared making the brunette become wide eyed.

"She's right Nami-chan, yesterday when you asked to be my friend I was so shocked and confused that I accidently ran away without thinking. I even tried to tell everyone the truth but they wouldn't listen."

"Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan..."

"So from now you'll come to us when you need help right." Hana grinned as the smaller brunette tear up in joy.

"Hai!" Nami cried as she felt her heart swell with joy. 'My first friend, I'm so lucky. Things didn't go exactly like the anime or manga this time. But I loved how it went either way.' Nami thought as she and the girls left the locker room. 'Thank you, Reborn.'


	3. Target 2- Stormy Rain

**I do not khr, just the personality of this Fem-tsuna. Please comment and follow. Next update is next Friday.**

It was a normal day for me, well as normal as being Reborns student can be. Whenever I did something dame he would usually hit my with his Leon mallet or kick me. I can see why he's a Sparta teacher now, he really was tough, and he was even forcing me to stop acting like such a dame on the subjects I was good at in school so I could focus harder on my math and science skills. He even started me up on running every morning before sun up, before sun up! Okay that wasn't so bad, until I started wheezing after every run. I had to ask Reborn to go to the doctor because I was pretty sure you're not supposed to wheeze after a short run, even though my runs aren't really short at all... Any way's it turns out one of my lungs spasms when I start to run so now I need to do therapy for my lungs, Reborn wasn't too surprised though. Apparently nono had asthma as a child, he said I'd grow out of it after I got stronger, I guess I was just lucky it wasn't a real case of asthma. Oh I even cut my hair to show the new me; you know have a fresh start as they say. Kyoko and Hana thought it was cute, and some of the guys at school stopped bullying me, perverts. Though even more girls hate me now, but here I am, working with Reborn as a good student, and reading a book?

"The mafia boss… A leader who rules a criminal organization," I read in a narrative voice surprising Reborn. I guess he didn't think I'd take this seriously, which I didn't but I was used to reading like this so… "Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all, seen as a hero by children of the slums…" I read as Reborn continued to work on his arsenal of weapons.

"Why'd you stop…?" Reborn asked looking up from his shotgun, as he then notice the light coughing I was doing, "You breathed in too deep again didn't you." I nodded as I pulled out the blue bump I took for coughing fits.

"Sorry," I breath out after I in took the medicine inside the pump.

"You have to be more careful, now that you've taken your medication go out and do two laps around the neighborhood." And know what you're thinking, Reborn nice! Not! My neighborhoods huge it's seven blocks wide, and I have to go through it back and forth two times, so I really run four laps instead. But I'm not complaining I know it's for my own good and Reborn seems satisfied with my submissive behavior. So as long as I can stop him from hitting me I don't really care what I got to do, I can't handle abuse!

(Reborn- The next day)

Like I said earlier everyone's attitude did change somewhat since I beat Mochida. Some people freak out at me, Hibari tries to bite me to death, other's stopped calling me Dame-Tsuna, wait! Hibari trying to bite me to death! Yeah here's the thing. Since the whole beat Mochida thing, Hibari Kyouya tries to make me fight him whenever he sees me. Either I break a rule and he tries to bite me to death, or I don't break a rule and he tries to bite me to death. How I'm still alive I don't know, but thank god for those basic self defense classes. You know when they say there's nothing better than the basics, their right. At least I entertain him enough that he's stops once he notices I'll be to tried to even fight back. So I'm being trained by Reborn and Hibari now it seems. I sighed at this as I turned a corner to continue to my school only to yelp as I bumped into to some.

"Watch where you're going idiot woman," That voice, I thought as I looked up to see a glaring Gokudera Hayato glaring down at me. Shit, does he know who I am yet?

"Gomen, it was my fault I was—"

"Che. Whatever don't do it again woman." So he doesn't know yet, maybe I can soften up our meeting later.

"Ano, I'm Nami." I bowed doing my best not to let him know my full name. He'll be really cold to me then.

"Che. I didn't ask your name stupid woman." Hayato scoffed from around his cigarette as I smiled.

"Yes, but it's only proper manners to introduce yourself. Plus from your clothes I can tell your most likely transferring into my school." I kindly said making sure to keep a smile. Though I don't think Hayato was impressed as he looked away from me.

"So what if I am?"

"You're lost from what I can tell, the schools in the opposite direction you're walking to." I informed making Hayato turn to me with a blush.

"I knew that stupid woman I wasn't heading for the school." He lied; I could see it in voice as it slightly shook.

"Well um, what's your name?"

"Gokudera Hayato." Hayato growled as I nodded.

"Well Gokudera-kun, I'll just be on my way than. Have a nice day." I bowed before I carefully walked passed my future right hand man. Noting that he did follow me to school from a great distance, so he did get lost on the first day of school! Ha! I knew some of those anime rumors on the manga were true.

"Ohayo, Nami-chan!" Kyoko greeted once I stepped into the shoe lockers.

"Good morning Yoko-chan." I greeted as Kyoko giggled at my nickname for her. "Did you know we're having a new student?" I asked as she blinked in shock.

"So the rumors are true."

"Yep I let him follow me to school." I explained as we started to walk to class together.

"Yo, Tsuna!" The familiar voice of Yamamoto Takeshi exclaimed as Kyoko and I entered class. Did I mention Takeshi had started talking to me…? No? Well here's how it happen.

(Flash back)

It was the day after getting my hair cut; two day's Mochida lost to me. Everyone had been gawking at me since I entered the school grounds. The nicer girls were all talking about how much prettier I looked with short hair and my bangs no longer in my eyes, or how much they missed my long hair but the bangs being gone was a good thing. Apparantly should have just chopped off my bangs a long time ago. I think I remembered seeing Hibari that day too because I think I remember him giving me a 'whoa' as I walked pass him. Apparently from what Hana said I looked real mature, hurray to maturity!

"Yo, everyone what going on?" Takeshi had asked a bunch of his so called friends as he entered the room. Noting how there was a swarm of girls around my desk.

"Yamamoto you won't believe it but Sawada cut her hair."

"She did what?" I remember hearing him gasp as he then walked over to our small, okay slight big group.

"It really does suite you." Hana grinned.

"I still think Tsuna-chan should grow it out again." Kyoko pouted, apparently she had always like my long hair.

"Mo, Yoko-chan you like my mama." I teased as she only giggled at my words. I wasn't even lying there, my mom actually cried over my hair being cut yet when I complained about her cutting it she said it was fine she was a mama. Likes that's fair…

"Tsuna…" I remember hearing Takeshi's shocked voice as I turned my head to see the baseball star staring down at me in shock.

"Oh Yamamoto-kun." I smiled, "Is everything okay?"

"You cut your hair…"

"Eh?!" I blinked in shock as I noted a pout on his face. Why was he upset about, it was just hair. "Is it really that bad?" I asked touching my short locks. That seem to snap him out of well whatever he was in cause he only grinned and laugh as he shook his head.

"No way, Tsuna looks cute even with short hair." Wait, wha? "I just thought Tsuna looked better with long hair."

"See even Yamamoto-kun agrees." Kyoko gushed as some other girls started to join in.

"Tsuna-chan should really grow her hair out again."

"Lucky, you got a complement from Yamamoto-kun!"

"Does that mean Yamamoto-kun like's girl with long hair?"

(Flash back over)

After that, I had both gotten good points with the Yamamoto fan club girls, and I had become public enemy number one for them. Really I didn't understand why that was, wait no actually I do because Yamamoto friken Takeshi noticed my fucking hair!

"Hey Yamamoto-kun how are you?" I smiled making his fan girls glare while he grinned.

"Just fine really, I just wanted to know if you coul—" The bell rang cutting him off. "I'll ask you later during free period." He said smiling sadly; I wondered what he wanted to ask.

"I'll introduce the transfer student." Our homeroom teacher said as I doodled in my art book, useless talent number one I can draw pretty good in this life now that I have more practice and I was drawing Hayato dressed in a suite with the words right hand man above him. Okay, I'll admit it; I think he's pretty hot in a suite, just like Takeshi's sexy with his kimono top and bandages on. Okay ignore that. "He was studying abroad in Italy until now, his name is… Gokudera Hayato-kun." The teacher introduced as I noticed Gokudera blank stare just as I had finished drawing him in my book. His eyes quickly became sharp as our eyes met, I bet he was upset over the fact he had ran into me earlier without knowing who I really was.

"Wow, he's so hot."

"On top of that he's moved from another country."

The girls all gossiped as I decided to hide my book before Hayato came—to late. "Ara?" I innocently blanked as I looked up at a growling Hayato his eyes snapping to the picture of him. Seeing where his gaze was I quickly snapped the book closed and became flushed , just as he kicked my desk so hard that I not only fell off my chair but I hit my head, hard. "ETTA!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna-chan!"

I heard Kyoko and Takeshi shout as they along with many of the students noticed the thud from my fall. Looking up at Hayato his eyes widen as he noted my smile of forgiveness, I know he was only testing me. He'd been alone for so long that he had trust issues; we were so similar I planned to do my best to get him to open up. "Gomen, I must have made you mad right?"

"Tsuna." I could see Takeshi frown as Hayato quickly fixed his composer and walked away.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is… Gokudera-kun!" The teacher tried to say though no one seemed to care as slowly rubbed my head before I got back into my seat.

"Do you know him, Tsuna?"

"Not really." I admitted feeling annoyed at being called Tsuna still; I really wished people would just call me Nami.

"He's definitely no good." Boys gossiped around me as I noticed Takeshi giving Hayato a weird stare. I wonder if he was upset with Hayato or just intrigued. Though I was more surprised that girls still wanted Hayato to be their boyfriend as the Gokudera fan club was created on spot, great.

When it was finally free period I was yawning from boredom. Really I was in high school when I died, most this stuff I already knew, I just really suck in math and science. "Tsuna," I heard Yamamoto's familiar voice say from behind me just as he place his hand on my shoulder.

"Yamamoto-kun." I blinked as I noted his worried gaze on me.

"How's your head?" He asked making me smile in glee as I bonked my head a few times with my fist.

"As hard as a coconut I think." He laughed at this.

"Well if you're fine to tell jokes you must be fine." I giggled at this; it wasn't every day when one of your first anime crushes, which include Hayato, Hibari, Ryohei, and Mukuro, would laugh with you. "Ne Tsuna about—"

"Nami." I cut in pouting.

"Huh?" Takeshi blinked as he notice my pout.

"Please call me Nami, when people call me Tsuna it's like…. I'm a boy or something." I explained making Takeshi frown as he notice my insecurity about being called Tsuna. I wasn't Tsuna, I'm not Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm Tsunami, Sawada Tsunami, Nami for short, I didn't want to be seen as Tsuna, I'm girl.

"Hehe, okay Nami. I was wondering if you could do the Volleyball team a favor along with me."Takeshi explained as I stared up at him in shock.

"A favor?"

"Yeah, you see theirs a Volleyball tournament today and the guys asked me to play. The problem is—"

"Your short a player," I cut in already knowing where this was going as I got up.

"Uh, Tsuna, I mean Nami I…"

"When is it?" I asked shocking Takeshi and the members who were walking up behind him.

"You mean you'll play." One asked as I nodded.

"Sure, it sounds fun. I've played a bit of volleyball before, but if I'm not too good so I apologize ahead of time if I suck." I admitted as the boys nodded as Takeshi grinned.

"I can't wait to see you action then." Takeshi grinned as I tilted my head confusedly.

"Why's that?"

"You've been so awesome lately I hope you use that power for our match." Noting what he said I smiled sadly as I shook my head.

"Whatever power I have is to defend the weak Yama-kun, I can't use it in a game even if I wanted to." I honestly replied. I wasn't ever going be Tsuna, at least not the real Tsuna. I was Nami, Tsuna was Tsuna. How we do things will always be different.

"You can still do your best." Hana grinned.

"We'll be rooting for you Tsuna-chan." Kyoko smiled as I turned to them.

"Yoko, Hana." I blanked before I laughed nodding. I knew full well Hayato would join in on the match. Though now I had to wonder, is this the anime or manga were following.

(Chibi Yamamoto- Later)

As we made it the gym I felt sick to my stomach as I noticed students, mostly guys, holding up banners with my name on it. "The team's secret weapon is here." Many cheered as I walked passed them only stopping when I notice Kyoko and her brother.

"Ah, Yoko-chan!" I waved as Kyoko and her brother turned to look at me.

"Tsuna-chan, do your best!" Kyoko waved as I smiled at her and her brother both as I walked passed them.

"We will now be beginning the match against Year 1 Class A and Year 1 Class C!"

The whistle blew and the game was on. The ball was served and I took a deep breath, as I noticed a ball heading my way. About to block it I froze as a clutched my chest in pain as a coughing fit hit me, I breathed in to quickly! 'The ball!' I worriedly thought still coughing as I watched through tear filled eyes as Takeshi quickly blocked it, everyone cheering as I reached into my back pocket for my inhaler.

"As expected from Yamamoto of the baseball club!"

"Takeshi!"

Laughing Takeshi waved at his so called fans as I continued to take a puff from my inhaler. I never notice Hayato's glare, or Ryohei and Kyoko worried gazes as they notice just what I had in my hand.

"Herbivore." Hibari's cold voice came, just as I calm down my lungs, his hands held out towards me. Blinking my eyes widen as I realized what he wanted.

"Ma-matte Hibari-san I need to keep this by me at all times just in case." I said as Takeshi's eyes landed on my inhaler.

"It's against school rules to carry that on your person with out-"

"I do have a doctor's note for it you can ask the nurse!" I cut in making him glare down at me just as the kind nurse came up from behind him.

"She's right Hibari-san. She personally showed me a copy and everything." The nurse kindly spoke before she took the inhaler in her hands, "But you shouldn't have this while playing, it could explode on you and you would have to get a new one." She explained as I nodded at her genuine worry.

"Yes ma'm." The next serve came, and I knew I should be fine without my inhaler for at least four hours. This time it was my turn to shine.

"It's yours Nami!" Takeshi worriedly exclaimed as the ball flew towards me.

"Got it! Extreme Return!" I exclaimed putting all my strength into my returning shocking the other team enough to get us a point. "ALRIGHT!" I exclaimed with the cheering crowd as I blushes. 'Haha I just sound like Ryohei right there.' I thought laughing to myself as Yamamoto look at me with relief.

"Good job Nami." Takeshi complimented as I smiled up at him.

"I might need an inhaler at times but that doesn't mean I'm always weak or no-good." I replied making Takeshi laugh.

"Just don't push yourself." He laughed as I gave him a wink.

"Who's pushing?" This got a laugh from the whole team, minus Hayato, as they all took their marks.

It was the next serve and it was my turn again, this time though it got me in the stomach. I coughed from the wind being knocked out of me as I stagger back in pain. "Nami!" Yamamoto called as I struggle to not fall to my knee's that was almost as bad period cramp.

"Tsuna-chan!"

Opening my eyes I forced a smile as I got back into place, and that's how the game went. I would be either hit by the Volleyball with a large amount of force, or be lucky enough to hit it. By the end of the first match we were at a dead tie, my body ache and I was covered in bruises. Hearing the bell whistle I fell to my knees, as sweat dripped down my head.

"Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed quickly running over with her brother to my side along with Takeshi and Hana.

"Are you alright Nami?" Yamamoto worriedly asked as Hana got down to my level to keep me steady.

I tried to speak but it only came out like dry wheeze, I was so dehydrated and tired I couldn't form any words. I curse my weak body, I really was being no good right now.

"Here," A familiar gruff voice said as looked up at Sasagawa Ryohei. He was holding a water bottle and was glaring down at me like I had done something wrong. "You've gone to long without water. You need to keep hydrated to the extreme." Hold on… did Sasagawa Ryohei just say something smart…. Okay maybe it was something involving sports smart but still, wasn't he you know not supposed to get to know me until episode 6 or something.

"Thank you." I chock out as I guzzled the water down till there was nothing left. "Thank you so much." I handed the bottle back to Ryohei as he open his mouth to speak again.

Though before Ryohei could even say anything Takeshi had already started to help me up. "Just be more careful next time." Takeshi asked as I nodded up to him, "Come on, I'll bandage you up." And with that he led me over to where Hayato and the rest of the team were either getting drinks or getting bandages up.

"I don't know how much longer I can take it Yama-kun, I think I'm done." I admitted as Takeshi wrapped my forearms in bandages.

"Just hold on a bit longer for us Nami, there's still 4 sets left in the game." Takeshi almost seems to beg as I nodded in understanding. But I had no strength left; if that ball went toward me at all we'll lose the game.

Taking our marks I got ready for the worse, I wish I did have the bullet right now. I'd regret losing this after all the hard work I put into this for everyone. I shrieked in pain when I felt the jump bullets suddenly hit me. Was Reborn actually looking out for me? I don't know, but if I got hit by the jump bullet than I could really help win this game. I thought thanking Reborn once again as I got right back up on my feet.

"You okay Nami."

"Just fine, Yama-kun. Let's win this!" I proclaim as he smiled. The whistle blew and the ball flew high in the air, I crouch down as much as I could ready to pounce like a lioness after her pray. "It's coming."

"Nami, block it!"

I quickly sprinted forward and jumped, the bullet giving all the strength I need to block the ball. But I was so short it hit me in the abdomen instead of, well if I were Tsuna his manhood, but for me it was my stomach.

"She blocked it with her stomach!" Ryohei exclaimed as I was sent back to the ground in pain.

"Gah! That's worse than a period cramp." I cried out as I held my stomach in pain, my eyes widen suddenly as my hands moved to my mouth I could feel myself trying to throw up, and as hard as I tried to hold it back it came out, water and hints of blood escaping my hands and on the floor.

"Nami!" Takeshi shouted as many of the students gasped at what happen. The force of the ball was so strong I threw up some blood and the water Ryohei gave me. "Nami are you okay?" Yamamoto had run over to me and was kneeling down to my still slightly shaken form as I tried to collect myself.

"RAWER!" I heard Ryohei exclaim for to stands, "That girl has extremely pushed herself to the limit, let me in for her!"

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed though she was also hesitant for me continue the game. "You know you can't you're a second year!"

"No!" I firmly exclaimed trying to force myself to stand up. "I can still stand in fight, this is my fight." I firmly stated shocking Hayato as Takeshi got up glaring at me.

"You just threw up blood."

"I'll be fine. Let me do this." I said staring up a mocha brown eyes, "Please."

Ryohei yelled from beside Kyoko."Let go on to the EXTREME!"

"Onii-chan!"

"Alright." Yamamoto finally gave in with a frown. "But, one more hit like that and you're out of the match you got it." Takeshi stated as I smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll be fine. Let's win this!"

"YEAH!" The team minus a glaring Gokudera shouted as I went back to my spot once it was cleaned up.

And so the game went on, I was careful with the bullet that I was hit with and made sure to block what I had to and return what I could. Takeshi helped, he made sure any balls that could hit me badly were blocked or served back so the game went well, and by the end we'd won.

"Game set! Year 1 Class A wins!" The proctor shouted as Yamamoto slung an arm around my tired shoulder.

"You really did it Nami!"

"No, we did!" I smiled as we both laughed along with our team at our victory.

"You really are amazing." Yamamoto laughed as I grinned up at him

"Just hard work, I guess." I said before I was cut off.

"It's not over." Hayato growled making me look over at him in shock. "I won't accept it. I'm the one that's worthy to become Juudaime." Hayato glared as I smiled sadly at him.

"Then let's meet behind the school after school and settle this, after school." I said making his emerald green eyes widen in slight shock before he nodded.

(Chibi Gokudera- Che, Behind the school)

"Why?" Was the first and only think I asked Hayato when we met up behind the school that afternoon.

"Che. What do you mean?"

"Why do you wish to be Vongola 10th? Fame, power, wealth…" I seriously asked as I stared him straight in his eyes.

"I have my reason." The chain smoker growled as I looked down.

"Liar, you don't really want to be Vongola 10th do you?"

"Let me guess woman intuition." Hayato snapped as I shook my head.

"Lucky guess more like it, what I really want to know is why you don't think I could become Decima?"

"If a weak woman like you became boss Vongola would truly fall."

"I may be a woman, but some of the most dangerous animals in the world are female. Don't you know?" I replied with a slight smirk making Hayato pull out his Dynamite.

"You're annoying."

"And you're hurt." I replied making Hayato's eyes widen in shock as his anger blew.

"Die!" I didn't move as I watch the dynamite fly toward me only to be defused by Reborns gun.

"This is quicker than I expected." Reborn said appearing from his hide out in a tree.

"You called him here didn't you?" I more accused then asked as Reborn stared down at us.

"Yes, he's a family member I called from Italy." Reborn explained as I turn to look at Hayato.

"So you are a part of the mafia."

"It's our first time meeting though." Reborn explained as Gokudera kept a narrow gaze towards Reborn.

"So you're the hitman that the 9th has the most trust in, Reborn. I've heard rumors about you." Hayato said as continued to stare at him blankly. "It better be true that I'm being Juudaime if I get rid of this girl."

"Yep, it's true."

"That won't happen." I snapped making the two look at me, "I'm going to change the mafia for the better and if I must fight you then I will Gokudera-kun."

"Then die." I quickly jumped back as he threw a bomb at me. 'He still hasn't up graded hi bombs to where he can redirect them. All I gotta do is dodge.' I thought as I continued to dodge every bomb with slight ease until I stepped into a dead end. "Shit."

"This is the end." Hayato muttered as he sent a barrage of bombs toward me.

"Fight with a dying will." Reborn exclaimed loud enough for me to hear as I was shot by the bullet and reborn, making Hayato blush.

"**I'LL PUT OUT ALL YOUR BOMBS WITH MY DYING WILL!**" I exclaimed as I started to put out all the bombs.

"Double bombs." No good, I put those out too. Hayato was glaring darkly as he pulled out triple the amount of bombs from earlier. "Triple bombs." The idiot! I want to shout as he lost hold of his bombs and they fell around him making me shout.

"**DEFUSE!**" I shouted as I quickly moved and put out all the bombs as the bomber watch me put out all his bombs. Taking deep breaths I turned a sharp glare at the stunned bomber as my flame went away. Striding over the loud sound of fleshing meeting flesh rang throughout the slight yard as I slapped Hayato in the face. "Don't you ever… EVER! DO THAT AGAIN! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF." I exclaimed as Hayato turned his stunned face to look at me as he held his reddening cheek. "Not only that you could have hurt countless of innocent people I swear if you don't care about your life fine by me just don't put other in danger, idiot!" I shouted shocking the silverette greatly before I pulled him into a hug, "But… don't just act reckless… your life is very valuable. If you died… people would be sad… So don't ever don't ever do that again." I mumbled.

"I… I…" Hayato began before he pulled me into a tighter hug. "I was mistaken! Forgive Juuhime you're the one who's fit to be the boss!"

"Go-gokudera-kun?" I gasped in shocked that he'd actually hugged me back as he pulled back to kneel down respectfully.

"I will follow Hime's every command, I will do anything." Hayato exclaimed as he looked up at me making me blush.

"Oh uh then could I borrow your shirt." I asked fidgeting since I was once again half naked. "I don't feel comfortable being half naked."

"Here Hime!"Hayato blushed quickly removing his school shirt, leaving him with his red undershirt, and helped me put it on.

"Thanks you. Though why are you suddenly being so nice all of the sudden?" I asked though Reborn responded.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule."

"Ehh!? But that's not fair! Goku-kun are you okay with this?" I asked as Gokudera blushed down at me.

"Well yes hime. The truth is you were right, I didn't want to become Vongola decimo, but when I found out that you, a girl, around my age was going to be the next boss. I wanted to test your strength." Hayato admitted before he looked me in the face. "But you were far more amazing then I expected, my life is in your hands Hime."

"Goku-kun." I breathed knowing full well he wouldn't just settle for friendship. "That means we're friends now right."

"Of course Hime, I Gokudera Hayato your right-hand man will of course be your best friend."

'I said friend not best friend.' I thought laughing softly at his silliness as Reborn praised me.

"Not only did you learn to live your life without the bullet you also have a subordinate now. I'm impressed Tsuna, good job."

"Thanks. I think…" I said before me and Gokudera finally went to the girl's locker room, he stayed outside, so I could change and bandage up my hands. But as we left and passed the baseball field I froze as I heard the sound of someone yell out in pain. Running into the field I gasped as I noticed Takeshi in the floor in pain holding his arm.

"Gokudera-kun turn off the pitcher and get the nurse! Someone's hurt!" I shouted as Gokudera ran to the machine quickly shutting it off before he ran for the nurse as I ran to the field. "Yamamoto-kun! Yamamoto-kun!" I shouted as I pulled the poor boy into my arms. "Hold on Yamamoto-kun, Hayato-kun will be right back with the nurse." I shouted, not sure if he was conscious or not until he open his eyes in pain

"N-nami." He croaked out in pain as I held him close as I hummed.

"It's okay Yamamoto-kun everything's gonna be alright." I cooed running my hands through his soft black locks. He smiled softly at this as he lost conscious from the pain. I couldn't believe this was happening, why had Takeshi been out here? Why did he have to break his arm? What was going on here?

"Hime!" I remembered Hayato yell once he came back with the nurse, he seemed both angry and upset when he saw me holding Takeshi but I had rarely paid attention at that moment as everything went into a blur. The nurse had put Takeshi's arm in a sling before she herself took him to the Hospital. I had wanted to go but, for the most part I felt guilt in my heart at the fact that Takeshi had gotten hurt, in truth I felt it was my fault. So as me and Hayato started to walk home together, my head was down casted just about the whole time.

"Che, that stupid baseball idiot, taking advantage of Hime's kind heart," Hayato grumbled from beside me as we go closer to my house.

"Gokudera-kun…"

"Yes hime!" Hayato eagerly replied as we both stopped, though he seemed shock as he notice the worried look I held.

"You don't think… you don't think it's my fault Yamamoto-kun got hurt do you?" I honestly asked as I shook in fear. I knew Yamamoto was going to try and kill himself tomorrow. I know that I have to stop him, but the truth is I wished none of it ever happen as my body shook slightly. Was it something I said, what had set him off to go so far that he broke his arm.

"Of course not hime! That baseball idiot did it all to himself, he should have known not to push himself."

"You mean like I did in the Volleyball game today." I asked making Hayato flinch as we both remember the times I pushed myself to keep playing even though we had known I should have stopped.

"Th-that's different, you—" I shook my head at this, we both knew me and Takeshi were alike in that way right now, god I was stupid it's no wonder he pushed himself so far.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun…" I silently spoke as my right hand man looked down at me. "I… I want Yamamoto-kun to be my friend… Is that okay with you?" I blushed as Gokudera seemed shocked by my question.

"I, uh, i-if hime wants that baseball idiot to be her friend then…" I could tell he didn't want to respond, as a silent breeze flew past us.

"Don't worry Hayato-kun." I smiled brightly shocking my right hand man as I had suddenly called him by his given name. "You'll always be my right hand man okay." I don't know why I was so open there, but… As I felt the gentle wind caress my face, I couldn't help but feel it was the right thing to say. Just like I knew just what I would say to Takeshi tomorrow at school.

(End of Nami's view. The next day.)

"Good morning hime-sama." Gokudera cheerfully greeted his boss as he watched her step out of her front door the very next day.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun." Nami yawned rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she walked up beside her bomber. "Is everything okay, I didn't expect you to show up here," Nami admitted as the two started walking towards the school.

"But of course hime-sama. As your right hand man it's my duety to stay by your side and protect you and follow your every command." Gokudera proudly exclaimed as Nami smiled from alongside him.

"Okay. Then I order you to kiss me." Nami joked making Gokudera sputter as he choked on his own saliva as his face became fluster.

"H-hime!"

"Just kidding!" Nami laughed sticking out her tongue, "I would never make you do something like that." Nami laughed as Gokudera continued to be flustered as they walk together. "Or would I?"

"Gah!" Gokudera almost passed out, the two adamantly talking to one another about random things as Nami asked Gokudera more about himself.

When reaching the school, the neither brunette nor silverette noted the hurt baseball player that stood by the gates as he opened his mouth to call out to Nami. "So then it's a date, then?" Nami asked making the ball player stop mid way as he noticed the smiling and blushing silverette nod down at the short brunette.

"If hime-sama really wants I'll come over." Gokudera happily replied as the two walk right passed the now silent baseball player as he stood in shock at what he had just heard his hand turning into a fist as he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

Walking to her shoe locker Nami grinned as she as she continued to speak with Gokudera. "Perfect then we'll go right after school and you can borrow my books. I swear you'll love Invader Zim Gokudera-kun, it's really funny even if it is mostly in English." Nami grinned as the bomber seemed to wag is invisible dog tail.

"Thank you so much hime-sama I never would have though you read books about UMA's." Gokudera admitted as the two continued on their way to class, until Nami stopped. "Huh, is everything okay hime-sama."

"Gokudera-kun." Nami began as she looked up at the teen seriously. "I need you to do me a very important favor. Can help me?" Blinking confusedly for only a few seconds Gokudera quickly stood straight up as he nodded his head.

(Chibi Nami- On the roof )

It was starting to drizzle a bit outside, Yamamoto Takeshi standing outside the safety fence of the roof, the usually bright guy who was always smiling and laughing and seemed to really enjoy helping others gone from sight. Not too long ago, this baseball playing teen started to notice a girl in his class. In fact he had known about her for so long, he had wonder why it was only now he could really see her. Sawada Tsunami, also known as Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Nami was a quiet girl he had always seen around but never truly noted at least… that's what he'd thought. He had notice she was alone, he had noted she didn't smile, but he couldn't do anything to get near her when his own teammates pushed him to stay away from the so call No good girl. Then he saw her cry that day, everyone had started to bully her all at once in the morning after Mochida lie broke out. Seeing her cry, the baseball playing idiot felt guilt. No one was standing by her side, no one was protecting this fragile girl, or standing up for her, and she was being treated like a nobody, nothing. Or at least that had been his thoughts till she beat Mochida in her undergarments. He had been surprise to see her suddenly improve out of nowhere; he wanted nothing more than to get close to her then ore than ever. He had been having trouble with baseball all the sudden he thought maybe she could help. It didn't help that he found her cute, or that he was taken aback by her sudden hair cut that he completely forgot to ask her about her sudden change. It only confused him more, and it only frustrated him more when his coach pulled him aside about his lack of improvement. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to act, when he talked to her the day before during the Volleyball tournament. He couldn't help but feel worry and jealous of the brunette. She had problems with her lungs, and yet she still could do all these things. She had thrown up blood during their game, and yet she still could stand on her own two feet. He was so confused. He felt jealous of the supposed Dame-Nami, and yet throughout the whole he couldn't help but worry about her. He could have blamed her for his arm, but at the same time he couldn't. Sure he was thinking too much about her during his practice, but that was his fault, sure he followed the advice he got when he heard her say work hard, but it wasn't like she told him to put the effort he had into the his practice that lead to his broken arm. Hell, she even showed up while he was in pain! She got the new student to get the nurse for him and he was able to go to the hospital with a calm mind after having been caress so gently by the one that had started to plague his mind, but now he jealous, not at Tsunami, but at Gokudera Hayato.

He had had darks thoughts of suicide before. But the sole fact that he had so much to live for had stopped him in his tracks before, and after talking to her for a bit. The fact that he wanted to see more of the really Tsunami's smile had started to give him hope. He frowned at this; he was hoping to ask her to be his friend today. To thank her for helping when he had so suddenly hurt his arm, but then he saw her with him this morning. He saw her laughing a smiling bright to Gokudera that he suddenly felt jealous. Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't a jealous man, he never had been and yet, this girl, Sawada Tsunami brought out a side of him he didn't know. A him that could really smile instead of forcing ones, but now he didn't know what to do. He was so confused and in such a fog, he just wanted it all to end. He just wanted his mind to be clear again, and his arm to be okay, that everything was alright. Baseball was his life right, but now with this broken arm it was over. He didn't have Tsunami to fall back on like he had started to believe. She was moving passed him, and leaving him behind. He just wanted everything to stop being so confusing.

"Yamamoto-kun!" Nami suddenly exclaimed as she slammed the roof fence wide open as she ran out onto the roof towards Yamamoto.

"Nami…" The black haired teen responded shocking as he turned his head towards the now panting girl.

'Just in time.' Reborn thought from his hiding place on top of the roof's door.

"What… the hell… do you think…. you're doing?" Nami panted a slight wheezing in her pants as she had forgotten to take her inhaler.

"If you came to stop me it's no use." Yamamoto began, "You should be able to understand my feelings."

"Like hell I do! Why are you trying to off yourself!"

"For someone that's called Dame-Nami all the time you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"

Nami frowned as her eyes became down casted, her heart shattering a bit at Yamamoto's cold words, "N-no your wrong, were different…" Nami began as Yamamoto eyes became sharp as he turned to give her a glare.

"Of course, how arrogant of me, you're a fine student now compared to me your grades are going up and your apparently awesome now opposed to me!" Yamamoto harshly accused making tears appear in Nami's eyes.

"YOU'RE WRONG!" She screamed just as the rain started to thunder down on them. The rain masking her tears from the shocked teen as she looked up at his sadly. "How can you say such things… When I'm really no good… Yes my grades are going up, but that's only because I stopped giving up… Maybe I do look cooler then before…. But that only because there's so many things that are changing my life so fast that I don't have a choice but to change with it… Don't you see that I admire you?" Nami cried making mocha brown eyes widen as he noticed the small teen hug herself so closely she almost appeared as a child. "You've always been good at baseball, and everyone loves you from the start… But at the same time you're hurt, you force smiles to make other happy and I hate that." Nami admitted taking a few steps forward. "I know that you're in a slump, I've had to live in one all my whole life. But that doesn't mean your life has to end. You can both give up and let the slump consume you or," Holding up a hand up to the baseball playing teen Nami smiled warmly. "You could take my hand and let me pull you out, and live on for the better. No parent wants to see their child dead Yamamoto, don't do this to yours don't do this."

"N-nami…" Slowly reaching out a hand to girl before him Yamamoto felt hope. She was right, what was he doing... If he died… It all crashed in one second as the wind picked up and his foot slipped. Mocha brown and doe brown eyes widen as the baseball playing teen started to fall back.

"No!" Nami screamed quickly grabbing a hold of Yamamoto larger hand, the fence suddenly braking bringing her down along with Yamamoto. 'This isn't good, if Reborn or Hayato-kun don't show up soon, We'll…'

"Now is the time to get into your dying will." Reborn said as he pointed his gun to one of the school windows and fired, just in time for him to hit Nami on the head.

'Takeshi….' Tsunami thought, "**MID –AIR REBORN! SAVE TAKESHI WITH MY DYING WILL!**" Nami shouted breaking into a runoff the school wall as she wrapped her arms around Yamamoto making him blush as he felt himself be pulled flush against Nami's body.

"Hime-sama!"

"Sawada!"

The two familiar voices of Gokudera and Ryohei shouted as they suddenly appeared right below the two falling teens alongside Kyoko and Hana as the four teen suddenly held a Volleyball net open wide enough to catch both teen as they bounce once separating from their embrace and bounced again this time settling on the net as the four teen slowly let it go in time.

"Hime-sama!"

"Are you okay?"

"Why the hell were you both falling from the roof?"

"I am so confused to the EXTREME."

"Tch, stupid turf top shut up."

"Oi! What did you call me Octopus head?!"

Taking ragged breaths Nami smiled as she watched her future family either bicker, as Yamamoto watched confusedly amongst the small crowd of people. "Well…" Nami began catching everyone's attention. "Friends?" Nami grinned giggling lightly as she noticed the surprised look on Yamamoto's face before he gave a shit face grin.

"Hahaha, friends!"


End file.
